warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lionblaze
|age = Approx. 42 moons (3.5 years) |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior |namesl = Lionkit Lionpaw Lionblaze |familyt = Mate: Daughter: Kits: Father: Mother: Sister: Brother: Half-Brother: Foster Mother: Foster Father: |familyl = Cinderheart Hollypaw Fernpaw, Sorrelpaw Crowfeather Leafpool Hollyleaf Jayfeather Breezepelt Squirrelflight Bramblestar |mentor = Ashfur |apps = Dovewing |livebooks = ''Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks = None}} Lionblaze is a broad shouldered, golden -brown tabby tom with sun-colored amber eyes, a thick pelt, a nicked ear, and wide pale paws with fur that bunches at the claws. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm : He is seen complaining about a tree branch hitting him on the head and Cinderheart tells him he has to get used to his powers being gone. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Lionkit is the son of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and the brother of Jaykit and Hollykit. Lionkit is a particularly good hunter and fighter, just as Hollykit has leadership qualities above the normal level, and Jaykit can see in dreams, even though he is blind when awake. It is noted that he is probably the oldest of his siblings and that he is very protective of his brother and sister. :When a dead fox is found on the territory, the patrol says that there are probably cubs nearby, and another patrol is sent to chase them out. Lionkit and his siblings beg to go along with them, but Brambleclaw says that they are too young. To cheer them up, he says that they can help Ashfur guard the camp. His brother, Jaykit, convinces them that Brambleclaw was trying to please them and that Ashfur did not need help. He then persuades Hollykit and Jaykit to come with him and chase out the cubs. He leads his siblings through the dirtplace to avoid being seen. When they do find the cubs, they are surprised to see they are much bigger than they are. Lionkit and his siblings flee, and Jaykit accidentally falls over the edge of the camp wall. He gets seriously injured, but he lives. It is also mentioned that he and Hollykit have to stand in the center of the camp for everybody to stare while his brother Jaykit stayed in the medicine cat den. :After meeting a WindClan apprentice named Heatherpaw at a Gathering, Lionpaw develops a strong liking for her. Because of this, Lionpaw gets jealous when Heatherpaw shows concern for Lionpaw's brother, Jaypaw. During the dog chase in WindClan's territory, Lionpaw fears for Heatherpaw's safety. He rescues her from a dog after she gets stuck in a rabbit hole, attacking the canine fiercely and almost chasing it after it flees. :Lionpaw is in the patrol that discovers ShadowClan moved the border, and he is the one to run and get help. Lionpaw also fights alongside his Clanmates and worries over his brother and sister. :At the daytime Gathering of which his mother suggests, Lionpaw and Breezepaw of WindClan hunt in a competition against each other. But as they hunt for the same squirrel, the ground beneath them collapses and the badger den on top of them does as well. As Breezepaw's and his mouths are filled with soil, Jaypaw and Crowfeather dig them out and save them, due to Jaypaw having a vision of the two cats suffocating. Jaypaw is told at the end of the competition he was the ''hero cat of the day. ''Dark River :He starts to show more affection for Heatherpaw, and sneaks out of camp at night regularly to see her. He is found doing so by Hollypaw and Cinderpaw, and stops until Heatherpaw discovers the hidden forgotten tunnels connecting ThunderClan and WindClan territory. In the tunnels, they create DarkClan, their fantasy Clan. Heatherpaw becomes the leader, Heatherstar, while Lionpaw becomes Lionclaw, her deputy. :Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, two Place of No Stars inhabitants, appear to him and start to teach him complicated warrior moves. Lionpaw agrees to this while his brother Jaypaw has declined earlier. He, in turn, teaches the moves to Heatherpaw, angering Hawkfrost, who accuses him of being a traitor for teaching attacks to an enemy. :Lionpaw soon realizes that he cannot be loyal to his Clan and be friends with Heatherpaw as well. He explains this to her and Heatherpaw, and even though she's hurt, she lets him go. :When the three WindClan kits, Sedgekit, Thistlekit, and Swallowkit go missing, he goes with Jaypaw, Hollypaw, Breezepaw, and Heatherpaw through the tunnels to find them. They almost die because of the rising floodwater, but escape by jumping in the river and letting it carry them out into the lake. Heatherpaw tells him that they can't continue meeting because they are the ones who started the problem with the tunnels and the kits finding them. Outcast :Lionpaw complains that he can do any of the training moves that the rest of the apprentices can, and that his training could be more advanced. Ashfur obliges and starts a vicious battle. Both cats fight hard, and before long they start drawing blood from each other until Brackenfur, shocked, tears them apart, and Ashfur tells Lionpaw that he fought like a warrior. Lionpaw and Stormfur grow a close bond one day talking after Lionpaw loses his temper with Berrynose, who has become snobby. :Lionpaw later travels to the mountains with his siblings to help the Tribe fight the battle against the invaders. During the trip, he, Breezepaw, and Hollypaw go into an abandoned Twoleg nest, to hunt for prey without telling Jaypaw. They are attacked by dogs, and later saved by Purdy, the loner who led the original six questing cats through the Twolegplace in ''Midnight. :During their stay with the Tribe of Rushing Water, Lionpaw helps his sister and Breezepaw train the to-bes by teaching them battle moves. The to-bes are reluctant to learn though, saying Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Breezepaw are "just to-bes like us!" :Before the battle against the intruders, he, Breezepaw, Hollypaw, and the to-be, Pebble, climbed down a hole in the roof of the invader's cave, and scare them out into the open, where they could fight an even battle. In the battle, he fights easily, not receiving a single injury, though when he returns to the Cave of Rushing Water, he is covered in blood, which is later found not to be his own, but the invaders'. :At the end of the book, Jaypaw tells Lionpaw and Hollypaw of the prophecy he learned from Firestar's dreams: There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. Lionpaw's power is also revealed - the power that he is unable to be wounded in battle. ''Eclipse :Lionpaw starts talking to Hollypaw about the prophecy. While his sister is worried about the warrior code, Lionpaw isn't worried much. He continues to train with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost so he can become a better warrior. Lionpaw arrives home from the mountains and gets right back to his duties. While on a patrol, his sister finds another tunnel to WindClan, but she doesn't tell him, thinking he would use it to see Heatherpaw again. Lionpaw later finds the tunnel himself, but swears that he will not use it. :When the ThunderClan camp is attacked, Lionpaw fights hard, almost killing full-grown warriors. Soon, he joins Firestar's patrol to fight WindClan in the forest by the tunnel. When he finds out WindClan had been using the tunnels, he gets very angry and wants to kill Heatherpaw, assuming she had told her Clanmates about the tunnels, after she promised to keep it secret. :When they finish off their portion of WindClan and RiverClan, Lionpaw runs to the lake and Dustpelt's patrol. There, he attacks Heatherpaw, and he accuses her of telling WindClan about the tunnels. She tells him a WindClan kit named Sedgekit had told the warriors about their rescue. But Lionpaw doesn't believe her, and almost kills her. But then he lets her go, and leaves. :On his way back to camp he meets Crowfeather, Heatherpaw's mentor. He fights Crowfeather, slicing his neck and almost killing him. Heatherpaw screams at him to stop, and he realizes what he almost did. He lets Crowfeather up, and continues back to camp. When the eclipse occurs, Heatherpaw panics, and he tells her that he won't forget what she did. :Lionpaw goes back to camp and eats a mouse. He feels that he cannot trust anything but himself and his Clan. Lionpaw overhears Firestar and some senior warriors discussing the vanishing sun. Brambleclaw asks him if he has anything to say. Lionpaw declares that they should counterattack at once, but Brambleclaw tells him that enough blood has been shed already. Lionpaw can't believe that they wouldn't attack, to defend their territory. Lionpaw asks Jaypaw what the vanishing sun and battle was about, but Jaypaw has no answer. Jaypaw tells him that the only way to find out is to talk with Sol. :Later, he goes with Jaypaw and Hollypaw find Sol again. They discuss the prophecy with him, and convince Sol to come to camp. Soon after they reach ThunderClan territory, a ShadowClan patrol consisting of Russetfur, Smokefoot, Kinkfur and Owlpaw crosses the border and captures them. He goes to the ShadowClan camp, but is let go while Blackstar talks to Sol. Then he has a dream, and sees Heatherpaw's body lying motionless and dead. This makes him at first feel satisfied, but he realizes he does not want to be enemies anymore. He feels strange, almost sad. At the end of the book, he gains his warrior name, Lionblaze. :On a patrol, Tigerstar comes to Lionblaze on his own and says he is fed up of Hawkfrost's idea that he believed that he was better than them. But when Tigerstar sees that Lionblaze does believe it, he attacks Lionblaze, pinning him down and telling him that he had just been lucky. Long Shadows :Lionblaze insists he always needs more battle-practice, even though he is no longer an apprentice. Ashfur fights viciously with him, to Firestar's disapproval. Throughout the book, Lionblaze is tortured by bloody visions and nightmares of him killing Heatherpaw. :Tigerstar is behind these dreams, and he reminds Lionblaze sharply that all traitors deserve to die. That is why, when Jaypaw asks him to help collect catmint in WindClan territory, he refuses until his Clan is nearly all dead. There, he runs into Heatherpaw, who corrects him by insisting her new name is Heathertail. She seems to know how close Lionblaze was to killing her. :Later on the hollow has caught on fire, causing Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze to be in a ring of flames, their only way blocked by Ashfur. Ashfur reveals his plans; that he worked with Hawkfrost, and since he couldn't take her father, he would take her kits. Squirrelflight then informs Lionblaze that she is not his mother, nor is she Hollyleaf or Jayfeather's, so she can save their lives from Ashfur. He is then distraught, thinking he may not be Firestar or Tigerstar's kin, meaning he may not be the cat in the prophecy. He is also afraid of what Tigerstar's reaction would be if he found out they were not kin. In the end, Lionblaze's mentor, Ashfur, is found dead in the river on the ThunderClan-WindClan border, and Lionblaze isn't distraught since he and Ashfur were never very close. Sunrise :In the prologue, Lionblaze is fighting with Tigerstar. He fights very well, and almost kills Tigerstar again. Tigerstar actually has fear in his eyes for a brief moment, and then states that Lionblaze would never do it. Lionblaze steps back, claiming that he is already dead. While the Clan discusses Ashfur's death, Lionblaze is asked if he knew anything, and he replies no. Brambleclaw asks if Lionblaze is okay because Ashfur died and Ashfur was Lionblaze's mentor. Lionblaze replies that he is fine. Lionblaze was never really fond of Ashfur and never really cared. :He is chosen to go with the patrol to sun-drown-place to search for Sol along with Hollyleaf, Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Hazeltail, and Birchfall. :Lionblaze, Berrynose, and Honeyfern are relaxing on the basking rocks when a snake appears in the ThunderClan camp and tries to kill Briarkit. However, Honeyfern is faster than Lionblaze and pushes Briarkit out of the way and so the snake bites her and takes her life instead. He feels remorse, for if he had approached the snake first, he would have killed it and Honeyfern would not have lost her life. :Lionblaze discovers that the true parents of him and his siblings are Leafpool and Crowfeather. He realizes that he and his siblings could still be a part of the prophecy, because Leafpool is Firestar's daughter, making him still Firestar's kin. He decides that the prophecy is all that matters and frees Sol in the middle of the night in exchange for Sol's offer of knowledge about the prophecy. He takes his siblings to meet Sol the next day, but Sol dodges all their questions and they end up with no more new information. :Lionblaze and Jayfeather chase after Hollyleaf when she runs away from them after she had revealed their secret at the Gathering to all of the Clans. She runs into the caves and the tunnel collapses on her. Lionblaze and Jayfeather are shocked and mourn her death, but decide to tell ThunderClan she died chasing prey into the tunnels when they collapsed on her. As Whitewing's kits, Dovekit and Ivykit, first appear out of the nursery, Lionblaze is there, and Jayfeather discovers that one of them will still fulfill the prophecy. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Lionblaze is at the Gathering in which Leopardstar lays claim on all the fish in the lake. Before the meeting, he is greeted by Dawnpelt and Tigerheart, but answers them as he would any other ShadowClan cat. Cinderheart points out to him that it is better to have friends than enemies. He is seen sitting between Graystripe and Sorreltail. When he expresses his feelings of disbelief at Firestar picking Squirrelflight to mentor Rosepaw, he is rebuked by Graystripe, saying that Firestar wanted to show everyone that Squirrelflight is still a valued member of ThunderClan. :After the Gathering, Lionblaze is seen talking with Jayfeather, saying that Leopardstar might see sense when she thinks about what the other leaders told her, about the fish. He also tells Jayfeather that he heard some ShadowClan cats at the Gathering saying that Leopardstar lost two of her lives recently. :Lionblaze is seen going on a water patrol lead by Cloudtail with Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Blossompaw. When they get to the lake, they are confronted by a hostile patrol of RiverClan warriors: Reedwhisker, Graymist, Otterheart, and Sneezepaw. :Later, Firestar makes Lionblaze Dovepaw's mentor. Lionblaze takes Dovepaw to gather water from the shrinking lake. Cinderheart and Dovepaw's sister Ivypaw come with them. Ivypaw sniffs at a dead fish, causing a RiverClan cat named Rainstorm to charge in after her, and he slips into the mud and nearly dies. Thornclaw and Lionblaze save him and take him back to ThunderClan. Firestar has him rest until it's cool enough to take him home. When returning the warrior, Dovepaw tells Lionblaze that there's a sick cat in the RiverClan camp, causing the deputy Mistyfoot to worry. Later, at Dovepaw's first Gathering, she tells Lionblaze that the cat is Leopardstar. :He and Dovepaw are chosen to represent ThunderClan in the quest to free the water from the beaver dam. He had brought this up to Firestar, hinting Dovepaw had a dream, without actually confirming it. When they meet with the other cats, Dovepaw hears Mothwing talking to Mistyfoot and Reedwhisker about Leopardstar losing two lives. Dovepaw wonders how many lives the leader has left. Mothwing tells the two cats all her herbs have dried up. :They reach the beaver dam, and Lionblaze fakes a limp after battling a beaver. He says to Dovepaw he does not want other cats to see his abilities. With the help of Jigsaw, Seville, and Snowdrop, they free the dam and go home. :After Poppyfrost gives birth, Lionblaze comes in the nursery to find the spirits of Brokenstar, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost staring at the kits. He then tells Jayfeather about his meeting with Tigerstar and the brothers predict that there will be a battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. Fading Echoes :Brambleclaw tells Dovepaw that she could join the dawn patrol with him and Lionblaze. Lionblaze emerges from the warriors den, yawning, at the sound of his name. When Brambleclaw tells him that he was joining the dawn patrol, Lionblaze's eyes brighten. When he looks at Dovepaw, he frowns, knowing something was wrong. As the patrol leaves, Dovepaw rushes to catch up to Lionblaze at the thorn tunnel. In her mind, Dovepaw debates if she should tell Lionblaze about Leopardstar. When Ivypaw gets a stick splinter in her pad, Lionblaze stares at the broken pieces of Jayfeather's stick with wide, startled eyes. :He trains Dovepaw with Cinderheart and Ivypaw, and teaches them to climb and attack from trees. He thinks that learning how to ambush from trees is cowardly, but goes along with it anyway. :Like Jayfeather, Lionblaze hasn't forgiven Squirrelflight or Leafpool for their lie about them being their children. He is also with Jayfeather and Dovepaw when Firestar reveals to them about the prophecy, and the Three tell them that they are the prophesied cats. :Lionblaze asks Jayfeather why he broke his stick, and then asks why it was so important to him. Jayfeather then tells Lionblaze about the ancient cats, who eventually became the Tribe of Rushing Water. When Jayfeather tells him about Rock, Lionblaze starts to think about his days when he and Heathertail used to play in the underground tunnels. :When Briarpaw is trapped in the wreckage after a beech tree fell in camp, Lionblaze is the one to help her get out along with several others. As they figure out that Briarpaw cannot feel her hind legs, Lionblaze wonders if the once cheerful apprentice would thank him for saving her life. :He and Cinderheart go for a walk in the forest, and begin to race each other and have fun. Lionblaze reveals that he feels affection towards her, but it is unknown whether she likes him back since she acted briskly toward him the next morning. He then wonders whether she didn't enjoy their walk like he had, or whether she was just being like that on purpose. That causes him to be cross with Dovepaw during training later on. :While battling ShadowClan, he sees Russetfur holding tightly onto Firestar's neck. He rushes over to help his leader, and with tremendous effort, manages to pull Russetfur off him. However, in the process, he unintentionally kills her and is bewildered by this. Then he notices that Firestar is losing a life and soon realizes that the battle should have never happened. Night Whispers :Right after the battle with ShadowClan, Lionblaze is shown to deeply regret killing Russetfur even though Brambleclaw said she was too old to win. He is shattered and his eyes are dull. :He is seen, or rather heard, by Dovepaw, talking about Ivypaw's dreams of the Dark Forest, or the Place of No Stars. :Lionblaze is unable to sleep, so in order pass the time, he gets up to go on a walk. Cinderheart awakens and goes with him into the forest for another moonlit walk. They speak of Russetfur's death and Cinderheart admits her suspicions of "something different" with the battle. They run together until they reach the collapsed den that Hollyleaf ran into. Lionblaze experiences dark memories, how Hollyleaf died there. Cinderheart asks him what was wrong. :Lionblaze thinks back of a previous night, when he had confessed to Cinderheart that he loved her, and Cinderheart had also. He and Cinderheart then take Ivypaw and Dovepaw to a training session together. :When Lionblaze goes to fight the fox that invaded ThunderClan territory, he is told by Firestar to bring Dovepaw with him. He escapes unhurt and pretends to be injured but tells Cinderheart about the prophecy. Cinderheart tells him that they cannot be mates anymore and flees to the warriors' den. :He is also seen fighting Breezepelt over a thrush, and it is quite easy for him to win. But Leafpool is caught between the two, and Breezepelt attacks her instead, wounding her. Lionblaze is shocked by this, but before he can come and help her, Crowfeather saves her instead. After the whole dispute is over, Lionblaze feels sick that he even attempted to fight his own brother at all. He quickly blames Leafpool for this, thinking that all of this is her fault, but Lionblaze soon feels guilty and pities Leafpool, realizing that she suffered more than any of them. When Cinderheart scolds him for fighting Breezepelt, Lionblaze snaps at her to stop treating him like a two-headed fox. :At the end of the book, he is there when Ivypaw confesses about visiting the Dark Forest, and for Lionblaze and Jayfeather, she turns herself into a spy to save the Clans. Sign of the Moon :Lionblaze gives Dovepaw her warrior assessment with help from Spiderleg. He realizes why she is distracted from catching a squirrel, but Spiderleg doesn't. When Icecloud falls into one of the tunnels, he realizes that it's the same one that Hollyleaf got trapped in. He fears of what the Clan may find down there, and he wants to protect her secret. He offers to go down to get Icecloud himself, but because he is too heavy, Dovepaw offers instead. He wants to ask her if she found his sister's dead body in the tunnels, but is unable to. Dovepaw gets her warrior name, Dovewing, along with Ivypaw becoming Ivypool. Lionblaze still wants to be mates with Cinderheart again, but knows why she won't. :Jayfeather asks Lionblaze to take him to the underground tunnels. They both are having memories of Hollyleaf. They explore some of the tunnel after they clear the slope. They do not find a dead body, but do find a tuft of black fur. He is then convinced that she is alive. When Jayfeather says he is going to the mountains, he appears eager to go with, and becomes angered that he is not allowed to go afterwards. He is still upset over it even after Jayfeather left. :He goes hunting with Cinderheart and becomes angered that Cinderheart isn't sad about them not being mates, but then realizes she is. When Cinderheart acts strange, Lionblaze attempts to comforts her, saying there will be other mates, but she becomes furious and runs away from him. Lionblaze is shocked at this, not understanding why Cinderheart was acting like that. Still dazed, he allows himself to take a walk with Leafpool when she asked. He tells Leafpool about Cinderheart and she replies by saying that she thinks that she still loves him. Lionblaze asks his mother if she misses being a medicine cat, and that if she was meant to be one, then why did StarClan allow her to be with Crowfeather. Leafpool says that she listened to her heart and returned to the Clans. It appears that Lionblaze still holds a grudge against Leafpool but, since Night Whispers, his is not as strong as Jayfeather's. :He and Cinderheart train Toadstep and Rosepetal. During the session, he hears a dog barking and rushes to find Bumblestripe faced with a dog. Lionblaze chases it off in one direction, but Briarlight is there, so he drives it off to the lake where its owner calls it over. He helps Bumblestripe carry Briarlight back to camp and asks why she is so far from the camp. The Forgotten Warrior :He is first mentioned when Jayfeather recalls Lionblaze telling him that Bumblestripe had carried his sister. Briarlight, out of camp to help her find herbs. :He comforts Dovewing when she tells him that she fears that her powers will be gone forever. He reassures her that her powers will return. :He is later seen when Ivypool, Birchfall, and Sorreltail's patrol return from the WindClan border. He tells Cherrykit and Molekit that no one was attacking, and they didn't need to fight so they could sheathe their claws. Brightheart tells him that he would one day make a good father, and he glances at Cinderheart, who meets his gaze with pain filled eyes, he then thinks, somewhat angry, that they could have had their own kits, and it wasn't his fault StarClan chose him for the prophecy before he was born. :Molepaw and Cherrypaw, newly made apprentices, are nearly attacked by a fox, but they say that a cat came and chased it off - not their mentors, and not a ThunderClan cat. Jayfeather tells Lionblaze that the apprentices are right, and that there is an intruder. Lionblaze says that he will get a patrol to chase it off, but Jayfeather tells him not to, as the cat might not be an enemy, referring to their lost sister, Hollyleaf. However, Lionblaze goes anyways, and searches for her, only to discover Sol. Sol comments that it's funny how Lionblaze was the last cat he saw when he left, and the first cat he sees when he returns. Lionblaze takes Sol back to the ThunderClan camp, per request. :When the Clan figures out that both Ivypool and Dovewing are missing, Lionblaze finds them at the entrance to the tunnels, along with his sister, Hollyleaf. As she sees him, Hollyleaf panics, but he looks down into the entrance and says that he will not let Hollyleaf run away again. :When Cinderheart is revealed to be Cinderpelt, Lionblaze is stunned at this and tries to comfort her, but Cinderheart is too distraught and confused to listen. Soon after, Lionblaze is shown to be depressed and miserable over Cinderheart's state of mind and Squirrelflight comes to him to give words of comfort to him. Because of this, Lionblaze finally loses his grudge towards his foster mother and forgives her, encouraging her by saying she was a great mother and should be with Brambleclaw again, though Squirrelflight sadly refuses. The Last Hope :Lionblaze remains upset that Cinderheart refuses to be his mate because of their destinies. He decides that he is going to shape his own destiny. He joins a patrol to ShadowClan. Ratscar accuses the warriors of crossing the scent line, which is not untrue, since Dovewing had been spending time with Tigerheart. Lionblaze offers to check it out, and covers her scent. He taunts the patrol, provoking Ratscar. He tells an apprentice, Stoatpaw, to practice battle moves on Lionblaze. He doesn't want to be beaten by an apprentice, so he taunts Ratscar more. Then, the warrior attacks Lionblaze. The golden warrior doesn't fight back and lets Ratscar shred him. Graystripe backs up the fight, ashamed of the younger warrior. Back in camp, Firestar scolds Lionblaze, and Cinderheart is angry with him. :He is seen in a dream with Dovewing and Jayfeather in which Rock is angry at them. He yells at them for ignoring their destinies in the prophecy. :He remembers Midnight's words, that he can shape his own destiny, and passes on this advice to Cinderheart. She is finally able to decide what ''she wants, and is able to set Cinderpelt free to StarClan. She then tells Lionblaze that she chooses to be his mate. :During the Dark Forest's attack on ShadowClan, Lionblaze is part of the patrol that goes to fight on their behalf. He is joined by another ThunderClan warrior, Graystripe, and the ShadowClan warriors who were already fighting in ThunderClan's territory. They accompany Stoatpaw back ShadowClan's camp to find them being assaulted by the Dark Forest cats. Lionblaze finds out that Blackstar has lost a life. He tells Ratscar to advance his patrol on the remaining Dark Forest cats slowly. More cats arrive. The Ancients also arrive to help fight the Dark Forest. Shredtail has Ratscar pinned, and Snowbird tackles him off. Shredtail then states that Ratscar was a traitor, and then implies that Redwillow is a traitor. Redwillow comes over to Shredtail after dragging Dawnpelt around. He says that Shredtail was right, and that he could pick off the ShadowClan cats like mice. Blackstar appears, saying that Redwillow is a traitor. He kills Redwillow. Shredtail gets angry at Blackstar for killing his loyal warrior. Lionblaze challenges Shredtail to save Blackstar a battle. The two fight until Lionblaze bites Shredtail's throat, killing him a second time. Blackstar says that he is proud to fight beside Lionblaze. :Lionblaze is later seen leading the Ancients into ThunderClan camp to fight the Dark Forest cats. Breezepelt tries to kill Lionblaze, but Crowfeather saves him. In the Field Guide Arc ''Cats of the Clans :The narrator of this guide, Rock, says that Firestar has waited a long time for the birth of these kits. :He explains how Lionpaw is the fighter, and that his talent is not all natural, that some of it comes from his training in the Dark Forest. Rock also mentions that Tigerstar and Hawkfrost are ''not Lionpaw's friends. Rock ends with a mysterious piece of advice: :"Three young cats, with starlight in their eyes and the whisper of an ancient wind in their fur. Just remember this: power is neither good nor bad, but its user makes it so." ''Battles of the Clans :After Bumblepaw learns the Lightning Strike technique, he praises it, saying there's no way they could lose a battle with that tactic. Lionblaze reminds the apprentice that a warrior cannot win a battle with only one technique, but agrees that the Lightning Strike is useful nonetheless. Bumblepaw wants to demonstrate the attack for Dovepaw and Ivypaw, and asks Lionblaze, along with Purdy, to act as a tree for him to stalk behind. When Dovepaw comments on Bumblepaw's stalking technique, Lionblaze chimes in, but Bumblepaw angrily tells him to be quiet like a tree. Lionblaze only breaks his silence once more to tell Bumblepaw not to threaten Ivypaw too much or he would give her nightmares. The Ultimate Guide :When Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight announced the arrival of their kits, Firestar knew that they are the cats of the prophecy there will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. Lionblaze seemed he would play a big part in saving the clans because he was exceptionally strong, skilled in battle and as brave as Brambleclaw’s father, Tigerstar, which could be why he trained Lionblaze in his dreams, training him to be even more fearless and ruthless in battle, however, Lionblaze rejected him when he realised he just wants revenge on Firestar. He didn’t need it anyway as Lionblaze realised he has a unique fighting ability to fight in the midst of battle and escape without a scratch. He fell in love with a warrior named Cinderheart. Lionblaze had to fight one of the hardest battles of his life to make Cinderheart understand that they choose their own destinies and that being together would not diminish his strength in the final confrontation with the Dark Forest. :It is mentioned on Hollyleaf’s page that Lionblaze had his unconquerable fighting ability while Hollyleaf found her strength in her faith in the warrior code. :It is mentioned on Cinderheart’s page that Lionblaze convinced her that she could choose her own path. She chose to become a warrior alongside Lionblaze. :Lionblaze also appears on Heathertail’s page. Heatherpaw first met Lionpaw when she returned Jaypaw to ThunderClan camp. She met him again when a ThunderClan patrol came to aid against a straying dog. They fought side by side, the invisible clan boundaries beginning to fade. She suggested meeting Lionpaw on the border and then in the underground tunnels soon after. They explored the tunnels and played games of DarkClan, unaware of the ancient eyes watching them. Border clashes between the two clan made Lionpaw reluctantly decide that he could no longer meet with Heatherpaw. When the three WindClan kits went missing, Heatherpaw and Lionpaw guessed that they went into the tunnels. Torrential rain blocked their tunnel escapes, so they were washed out into the lake, narrowly escaping with their lives. Heatherpaw knew her friendship with Lionblaze could not be rekindled. Moons later, they faced in battle. Their old memories were pushed aside by their loyalty to their clans. In the Short Stories and Plays After Sunset: The Right Choice? :Leafpool briefly worries about what will happen once Lionblaze and his siblings are born, but she pushes away the thought. Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy :Lionblaze appears to be uncharacteristically insensitive in this play, saying that if the other Clans tried to steal prey from ThunderClan, he would chase them off. He is very opposed to the idea of giving food to the other Clans to help them survive, even growing annoyed with his siblings over it. He only agrees to help catch prey to give away when Hollyleaf agrees because it might prevent a big battle between all of the Clans, and he thinks that the three of them should stick together. In the Novellas Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story :In the first chapter, he is with his littermates, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather, in the ThunderClan camp when the fire spreads through the hollow. Along with his littermates, he witnesses Ashfur's anger, and Squirrelflight reveal a secret; that Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather are not her kits. :When Hollyleaf runs into the tunnels, she remembers that Lionblaze knows that she killed Ashfur, and believes that it's best for her littermates to believe that she got killed in the tunnels. :While hiding in ThunderClan territory, Hollyleaf recognized Lionblaze with Cinderheart and their apprentices Ivypaw and Dovepaw. Brambleclaw appeared and ordered the group to patrol the top of the hollow. Mistystar's Omen Trivia *Lionblaze cannot be defeated in battle, unless he wants to be defeated. *He has SkyClan blood, because his great-grandfather, Redtail, is Spottedleaf's brother. *He has kittypet blood, as his grandfather, Firestar, was born a kittypet. *He is a descendant of Wind, the first leader of WindClan, because his father, Crowfeather, is descended from her. *Lionblaze is the reincarnation of Lion's Roar. *Lionblaze's ear, nicked in a training session in the Dark Forest, contradicts his power to remain uninjured in battle. *It was revealed by Kate Cary that the Three did not lose their powers after the events of ''The Last Hope.Revealed on Kate's official blog **However, in Bramblestar's Storm, The Three are without their powers. *Kate has stated that Cinderheart does have kits with Lionblaze after the events of The Last Hope.Revealed on Kate's blog She is contradicted by Vicky, who says that Lionblaze and Cinderheart have not had any kits yet,Revealed on Vicky's facebook and they are enjoying "their childfree days of early married life."Revealed on Vicky's Facebook However, this is not the case, as of the end of Bramblestar's Storm, Lionblaze and Cinderheart have had three kits, named Hollypaw, Fernpaw, and Sorrelpaw. *He has been mistakenly mentioned with orange fur. *He has been shown without his nicked ear. *Vicky has confirmed that when Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing die they will be their own selves, not the cats that they were reincarnated from.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page * He is shown without stripes in the graphic novel at the end of Bramblestar's Storm. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Cinderheart: Kits: :Fernpaw: :Sorrelpaw: Daughter: :Hollypaw: Mother: :Leafpool: Father: :Crowfeather: Brother: :Jayfeather: Sister: :Hollyleaf: Half-Siblings: :Breezepelt: Nieces/Nephews: :Unnamed kits:Revealed on Kate's official blog Status Unknown Grandfather: :Firestar: Grandmothers: :Sandstorm: :Ashfoot: Great Grandfathers: :Redtail: :Jake: Great Grandmothers: :Brindleface: :Nutmeg: Great-Great Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Robinwing: Great-Great Grandfathers: :Adderfang: Uncles: :Eaglekit: :Two Unnamed Kits: Aunt: :Squirrelflight: Great Aunt: :Princess: Half-Great Aunt: :Ferncloud: Half-Great Uncles: :Ashfur: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Great Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Unidentified Kits: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Great Great Aunts: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: :Frostfur: Cousins: :Cloudtail: :Four unnamed kits: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Sorreltail: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Tigerstar: :Brackenfur: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: :Thornclaw: :Whitewing: :Amberpaw: :Dewpaw: :Snowpaw: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Molepaw: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Flametail: :Tigerheart: :Dawnpelt: Distant Relatives: :Wind: :Gorsestar: :Mothflight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker :Dust Muzzle Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations }} Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Main Character Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Place of No Stars Trainees Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters